Considering various factors such as decorativeness, scratch resistance, processability or cost, a material is appropriately selected from resins and is used as a housing of an electronic device such as a mobile phone. Particularly, a housing of a portable terminal was often constituted of a material such as plastics or a resin (see Patent Document 1).